Nowhere to Hide Anymore
by Kyueen
Summary: My 1st story about HoMin (; Just HoMin My 2nd favorite couple :D Gimme your comment, favorite, and follow (: I hope you get with it (; / Changmin… Kita perlu bicara. / Aku lelah, hyung. / KAU INGIN AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUBARKAN KALIAN? / Setelah ini kita akan berhenti bersembunyi baby.. /


Genre : YAOI, Boys Love, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Shounen-Ai

Characters : Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin

Pairing : HoMin (Yunho Changmin)

Rating : T

Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, and God.

Warning : My first HoMin fic. My second favorite couple after WonKyu. Menurutku HoMin itu versi lainnya WonKyu begitu juga sebaliknya. And they just perfect.

۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩ AriKyu_ Presents ۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞

Nowhere to Hide Anymore

"Lelah, Min?" tanya Yunho sembari memberikan sebotol orange juice yang diambilnya dari dalam lemari es kepada magnae yang merupakan satu-satunya member yang tersisa di TVXQ selain dirinya.

Mereka berdua berada di apartemen mereka setelah sehari penuh mondar-mandir memenuhi jadwal kerja mereka yang sangat mendesak dan melelahkan. Ya, begitulah resiko seorang artis papan atas seperti mereka. Terlebih keduanya memiliki talenta dan tampang di atas rata-rata yang membuat jadwal mereka semakin padat saja.

"Yeah… Just like the other days, hyung…" jawab Changmin santai sambil memijat keningnya yang sedikit pusing.

Yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan kecil dan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Changmin di atas sofa di ruang tamu apartemen mereka.

"Akhir-akhir ini jadwal kita semakin padat. Pemotretan, latihan vokal dan koreografi, semuanya serba berlebihan. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit karenanya, Min."

Changmin tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir hati milik Yunho yang terkesan memberi perhatian berlebih. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, hyung. Aku mengerti. Kau juga harus tetap sehat okay?"

"Deal!" jawab Yunho santai.

"Dan hyung… Aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Hmm?"

"Banyak teman gadisku dan gadis-gadis di luar sana menanyakan tentang status lajangmu. Dan aku cukup depresi menghadapi pertanyaan mereka." Changmin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku sedang mengupayakan sesuatu tentang statusku. Tapi entahlah…" jawab Yunho ragu sambil menatap mata sang magnae.

"Banyak orang menginginkan dirimu di luar sana hyung." Jawab Changmin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Benarkah? Lagipula aku tidak begitu tertarik pada orang luar." Jawab Yunho dengan kekehan kecil seraya mengacak rambut Changmin kemudian meninggalkan Changmin yang masih mematung menuju kamar mereka berdua.

'Shit!' umpat Changmin dalam hati sambil berusaha menahan detak jantungnya yang semakin liar.

Changmin membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap sosok sang leader yang telah terlelap disampingnya. Changmin memperhatikan bentuk wajah Yunho dengan seksama. Mereka memang tidur satu kamar dan satu ranjang. Itu bukan masalah bukan? Changmin tersenyum melihat mata Yunho yang tertutup kelopak mata bergerak dengan cepat. Bermimpi.

"Apa kau sedang memimpikan aku, hyung?" tanya Changmin pada keheningan malam yang menyelimuti keduanya.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa menggenggam tanganmu, hyung. Aku tahu perasaan ini salah, jadi biarlah aku yang merasakannya saja. Aku tidak ingin kau juga menjadi sepertiku. Kau terlalu indah…" tambah Changmin sembari menggenggam tangan Yunho disamping tubuhnya. Ada getaran dihatinya yang berdesir saat kulit mereka saling bersentuhan.

Dan Changmin hampir menangis saat tiba-tiba Yunho mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Sepertinya mimpi buruk.

"Kau benar-benar memimpikanku rupanya, hyung." Ucap Changmin lirih sambil menahan air matanya.

'Jangan pergi, Min… Kumohon!'

^^HoMin^^HoMin^^HoMin^^

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya saat kesadaran mulai memasuki dirinya dan membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit terbangun dari tidurnya. Merasakan ada yang mengamatinya, ia menoleh ke arah Yunho disamping tubuhnya. Belum terbiasa dengan keadaan dan masih menyipitkan mata lelahnya. Khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya… Selamat pagi, Changdola…" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum ke arah Changmin.

"Kenapa belum siap-siap, hyung?" tanya Changmin sambil menguap melihat keadaan Yunho yang masih mengenakan piyama tidur. Seharusnya Yunho sudah bersiap terlebih dahulu karena Yunho terbangun lebih dulu dari Changmin.

Yunho tertawa kecil, "Dengan kau masih menggenggam tanganku?"

Changmin yang hendak menguap untuk kesekian kalinya tiba-tiba tidak merasakan kantuk lagi. Ia memandang horror ke arah tangannya yang memang masih bertaut dengan Yunho sejak semalam. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah.

"Ma-maaf, hyung… Ak-aku tid-tidak bermaksud.." ucap Changmin segera menarik tangannya dari yunho. Pasti wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang. Changmin menjerit dalam hati mengenai betapa bodoh dirinya saat ini. Jika mungkin, Changmin pasti sudah membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah Changmin yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan dimatanya. "Sudahlah… Lebih baik kita bersiap sekarang. Waktu sudah berjalan dan jam kerja kita akan segera dimulai. C'mon!"

Changmin mengamati Yunho yang beranjak dari ranjang dan bersiap untuk mandi. Dan saat pintu kamar mandi itu telah tertutup, Changmin kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dengan kasar. Menendang-nendang selimut yang masih menutup sebagian tubuhnya hingga jatuh ke lantai.

'Bodooooohhhhhhh!' teriak Changmin dalam hatinya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

^^HoMin^^HoMin^^HoMin^^

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defenses up

Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack

^^HoMin^^HoMin^^HoMin^^

Beberapa hari berlalu dan kini Changmin tengah berada didepan dinding apartemennya dan Yunho yang terbuat dari kaca. Menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul dimalam hari. Sepertinya Yunho tidak akan pulang malam ini, sama seperti beberapa malam sebelumnya. Dimana Yunho akan pulang saat Changmin telah tertidur dan pergi sebelum Changmin terbangun. Waktu Changmin untuk bertemu Yunho semakin sedikit. Tapi bisa apa dirinya?

Musim panas dipertengahan bulan Juni seperti ini membuat malam hari menjadi sangat dingin. Changmin berharap Yunho tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengenakan mantel yang sekiranya dapat melindungi tubuhnya dari hawa dingin seperti ini. Changmin kembali menenggak segelas vodka ditangannya sampai habis tak bersisa. Sensasi panas yang ditimbulkan minuman itu sedikit memberi kehangatan pada tubuhnya.

Changmin sedikit terkejut mendengar pintu apartemen terbuka, namun tak beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Justru membelakangi seseorang yang baru datang. Yunho menghampiri Changmin dan mematung mendapati sang magnae tengah menggenggam sebuah gelas kosong. Yunho tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak mengenali aroma khas yang menguar disekitar tubuh sang mangnae.

"Kau minum, Min?" tanya Yunho sambil meraih gelas itu dari tangan Yunho.

Changmin tersenyum hampa, "Aku kesepian, Yun…"

Yunho kembali mematung mendengar jawaban Changmin. Kemudian meraih bahu tegap milik Changmin ke dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku untuk beberapa hari ini…"

Changmin tidak merespon pelukan itu, "Bukan salahmu, hyung." Kemudian melepaskan pelukan itu dan meninggalkan Yunho yang lagi-lagi mematung karena sikap Changmin.

Yunho menghela nafas ringan, meletakkan gelas kosong ditangannya diatas meja dan selanjutnya mengikuti sang magnae ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Changmin… Kita perlu bicara." Ucap Yunho sambil duduk ditepi ranjang king size milik dirinya dan Changmin.

"Aku lelah, hyung." Changmin berkata sambil tetap berbaring membelakangi Yunho.

Lagi-lagi Yunho menghela, "Apa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan hingga kita menjadi seperti ini, Min?"

Changmin tidak menjawab dan membuat Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Baiklah… Aku menyerah. Kau benar-benar keras kepala, Shim Changmin."

Yunho hendak meninggalkan Changmin ketika Changmin mulai bicara, "Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Tidak kepada siapapun. Tapi mendengar rumor tentang hubunganmu dengan Hara yang kembali muncul benar-benar mengusikku."

Yunho terdiam diambang pintu, "Seharusnya tidak begini, Changmin. Ini salah…"

Ada sesuatu yang meledak didada Changmin saat Yunho mengatakan hal itu, "Aku tahu, Yun. Maka dari itu aku diam saja. Aku tidak ingin semuanya menjadi semakin salah." Getaran tampak jelas dari pengucapan lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu.

Harus Yunho akui, saat mendengar suara Changmin yang seperti itu… Bagian dari hatinya satu persatu runtuh tak bisa berhenti. "Kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya dan kita memutuskan untuk tidak membahas ini lagi, Min." Dan semakin hancur saat dengan dinginnya dirinya mengucapkan kalimat tak berperasaan seperti itu kepada Changmin.

"Aku tahu, Yun. Aku tahu… tapi aku sangat lelah dengan semua ini." Changmin menemukan dirinya menangis dalam diam saat ini.

Yunho ingin sekali berlari memeluk Changmin tapi tidak bisa. Tidak boleh. Mereka sudah berkomitmen. Hubungan mereka tidak boleh lebih dari ini. Jika tidak, keduanya tahu bahwa masalah besar akan muncul dan menghancurkan semuanya. Mereka berdua telah berjanji untuk bisa menjaga semuanya. Tingkah laku, perasaan, semuanya. Jika mereka menyerah pada perasaan mereka, mereka tahu bahwa bukan hanya karir mereka yang akan hancur… Perasaan dan masa depan mereka juga akan hancur. Yunho tidak ingin itu terjadi. Tidak pada Changmin. Jika hanya dirinya yang akan menanggung akibatnya, Yunho akan dengan senang hati menderita demi Changmin. Tapi dunia bukanlah suatu arena bermain yang mudah ditebak akhir ceritanya. Yunho tahu bahwa dunia ini telah merebut kebahagiaannya.

Kata siapa Yunho tidak menderita? Kata siapa Yunho tidak merasakan cinta? Semua omong kosong dan peran keduanya –Yunho dan Changmin, semua itu mereka lakukan untuk melindungi semuanya. Perasaan mereka, karir, semuanya. Seperti kaca yang akan menatap kedua matamu ketika kau berkaca, Yunho dan Changmin bagaikan berkaca menatap kejamnya dunia pada mereka.

Yunho ingin sekali menyerah, tapi tak bisa, tak boleh. Jika ia menyerah, semuanya berakhir. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan… "Aku tidak bisa, Changmin. Maafkan aku…" dan meninggalkan Changmin lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Yunho ingin menyayat hatinya sendiri saat ia mendengar isakan Changmin dari balik pintu. Menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menangis dalam diam. Dadanya sangat nyeri hingga ia merasa matipun tidak sesakit ini.

^^HoMin^^HoMin^^HoMin^^

Flashback

"_Kita tidak bisa seperti ini Changmin…"_

"_Tapi aku mencintaimu, Yun…"_

"_Tidak boleh Changmin. Tidak bisa."_

"_Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk menghadapi semuanya Yun?"_

"_Tapi aku tidak bisa mengorbankan dirimu Min."_

"_Apa maksudmu?" _

"_Jika sekali lagi Sooman mengetahui hubungan kita, kita pasti akan berpisah."_

"_Tidak, Yunho… Aku mohon! Jangan seperti ini…"_

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan fans jika kita berpisah? Apa kau bahagia dengan mereka yang sedih karena kesalahan kita?"_

_Changmin terdiam. "Tapi ini bukan kesalahan… Atau hanya aku yang salah?"_

"_Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu Changmin! Ini bukan kesalahan… Hanya saja, aku… tidak bisa mengorbankan semua orang yang aku sayangi bersedih hanya demi kebahagiaanku, Changmin.. Aku.. terlalu mencintaimu…"_

^^HoMin^^HoMin^^HoMin^^

Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya dibantu oleh Changmin. Kesalahan yang ia buat saat latihan mengakibatkan pinggangnya mengalami salah sendi. Mengumpat karena kebodohannya sendiri. Terlebih mengumpat karena Changmin pasti sangat marah padanya saat ini. Yunho dapat melihat dari mata Changmin yang sedari tadi diam.

"Min…"

"Diamlah kau Jung Yunho! Aku sedang marah padamu saat ini!"

Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Maafkan aku…"

"Aku tidak peduli. Sekarang berbaliklah!"

Yunho yang melihat amarah dimata Changmin segera membalik tubuhnya perlahan. Tidak ingin membuat sang magnae lebih marah dari ini. Changmin segera menyingkap kau bagian bawah Yunho dan mengusap daerah pinggang Yunho dengan minyak dan mulai memijit.

"Kau tahu sikap yang paling aku benci darimu? Sikap sok kuatmu ini! Berkata bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja tapi nyatanya? Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku bukan? Terus saja bersikap seperti ini maka aku akan menenggelamkanmu ke laut karena telah membuatku jantungan." Cercah Changmin tanpa berpikir karena fokus terhadap pijatannya.

Yunho terdiam mendengar ucapan Changmin barusan. Yunho memutuskan untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal. Yunho tersenyum. Hatinya menghangat.

"Kau mendengarku kan Jung babbo Yunho? Sekali lagi kau bersikap seperti ini, aku akan menendangmu! Benar-benar menendangmu!" tambah Changmin sambil tetap memijat pinggang Yunho.

"Auch! Changmin berhenti! Aku tidak tahan!" ucap Yunho sambil membalik tubuhnya menghadap Changmin.

"Ma-maafkan aku.. Apa aku memijat terlalu kuat?" ucap Changmin bersalah dan berkata dengan lirih.

"Maafkan aku, Min. Semua yang kau lakukan membuatku tidak tahan." Ucap Yunho sambil menggenggam tangan Changmin.

"Yang mana?" tanya Changmin bingung.

"Semua perhatianmu padaku…" Yunho menarik Changmin dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Changmin.

Yunho tersenyum saat menyadari sang magnae telah menutup matanya. Dalam sekejap bibir mereka saling menempel. Yunho tahu ini salah. Tapi… Yunho tidak ingin peduli untuk saat ini. Kenyataan bahwa mereka saling mencintai dan ditambah bahwa Changmin membalas ciumannya membuat Yunho melupakan realita. Yunho tersenyum merasakan Changmin mulai membuka mulutnya memberinya akses untuk menikmati mulut sang kekasih. Tentu Yunho tak melewatkan kesempatan ini.

"Maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, baby…" ucap Yunho singkat setelah ciuman panas mereka berakhir. Tidak melewatkan semburat merah yang senantiasa menghiasi wajah sang kekasih saat mereka menikmati kebersamaan berdua. Sampai saat ini.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu Yunho.."

"Yeah, baby.. Aku tahu, aku juga mencintaimu."

^^HoMin^^HoMin^^HoMin^^

Yunho mengepalkan kedua tangannya mendengar teriakan sang direktur kepada Changmin tepat dihadapannya.

"JADI KALIAN AKAN TETAP MELANJUTKAN HUBUNGAN INI HAH?! KALIAN TENTU TAHU AKIBATNYA PADA KARIR KALIAN BUKAN?"

Yunho tidak menjawab. Changmin bergetar hebat.

"Kami bertahan demi fans kami diluar sana. Menyadari dukungan mereka terhadap kami… kami memutuskan untuk tetap berhubungan walaupun harus dirahasiakan dari publik, tuan." Changmin sudah ingin menangis saat melihat amarah masih kentara diwajah pria berumur lebih dari setengah abad dihadapan dirinya dan Yunho.

"KAU INGIN AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUBARKAN KALIAN? HUBUNGAN KALIAN TIDAK PANTAS DISINI!" Teriak Lee Sooman tepat dihadapan Changmin yang memejamkan matanya erat. Yunho tahu Changmin sedang ketakutan. Yunho benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi saat Changmin mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"YAH KAU TUA BANGKA! BERHENTI BERTERIAK DIHADAPAN KEKASIHKU! KAU INGIN MEMBUBARKAN KAMI? SILAHKAN! FANS AKAN TETAP MENCINTAI KAMI! LAGIPULA AKU SUDAH PUNYA CUKUP UANG UNTUK HIDUP TANPA BELAS KASIHAN DARIMU!" ucap Yunho sambil menarik kerah jas sang direktur. Changmin terperanjat melihat kelakuan Yunho. Menggenggam tangan Yunho yang menganggur untuk menenangkannya. Akan menjadi masalah besar jika ada kekerasan disini.

"DAN JANGAN KAU HINA HUBUNGAN KAMI! SEKALI LAGI KAU MENEKAN CHANGMIN, KAU AKAN BENAR-BENAR TAMAT DITANGANKU!" Yunho menyentakkan cengkeramannya dan pergi meninggalkan Lee Sooman. Membawa Changmin pergi dari tempat laknat itu.

"Yun… Apa kau serius tentang ini?" tanya Changmin dengan ragu dengan sedikit terisak. Kini keduanya berada dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemen mereka.

Tiba-tiba Yunho menepikan mobilnya dan berhenti, "SEKARANG APALAGI? SETELAH AKU BERJUANG DEMI KITA, KAU RAGU PADAKU? BEGITUKAH? HAH SHIM CHANGMIN?"

Changmin terkejut mendengar teriakan Yunho padanya. Yunho tidak pernah semarah itu. Changmin ketakutan tapi air matanya tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Changmin tidak berani menatap Yunho.

Yunho seakan ditampar baja melihat Changmin yang membeku. Bukan. Ia marah bukan kepada Changmin. Tidak seharusnya ia berteriak seperti itu kepada Changmin. Yunho hanya terbawa emosi.

"Shit! Changmin… Maafkan aku, baby. Aku tidak bermaksud berteriak padamu.." ucap Yunho sambil menarik Changmin ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh Changmin kembali bergetar. Membalas pelukan Yunho dengan sangat erat dan kembali menangis.

"Aku takut Yun.. Aku takut.."

"Maafkan aku, baby… Maafkan aku.." ucap Yunho sambil mencium puncak kepala Changmin yang masih bergetar.

Changmin mendongak, "Jangan tinggalkan aku Yun.. Aku mohon.."

Yunho menatap kedua mata Changmin dan meraih sisi wjah Changmin dengan kedua tangannya, "Tidak lagi, Changmin.. Dan tidak akan pernah. Percayalah bahwa fans mencintai dan mendukung kita."

Changmin tersenyum tulus walaupun air mata masih mengalir dimatanya. Meraih tangan Yunho yang ada diwajahnya. "Kiss me, Yun.."

Yunho tersenyum dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Changmin. Changmin menutup kedua matanya saat merasakan bibir Yunho mulai mengambil alih kesadarannya. Saling melumat dan menyalurkan kasih yang mereka punya untuk dibagi berdua. Keduanya sudah cukup lelah dengan permainan takdir. Tidak peduli dosa atau akibat yang akan mereka tanggung nantinya. Jika memang mereka bukan milik Michael, maka Lucifer dengan senang hati akan mendampingi jalan mereka ke neraka. Keduanya tak peduli. Neraka atau surga sama saja asal mereka berdua. Mengenai hal dunia, bahkan keduanya hanya memikirkan fans mereka saat ini. Mereka hanya berharap bahwa dukungan akan menyertai mereka. Semoga. Mereka sudah terlalu lama bersembunyi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yun…"

"I love you more baby…"

Keduanya tersenyum. Yunho memejamkan matanya saat Yunho menempelkan dahinya dengan milik Changmin.

"Setelah ini kita akan berhenti bersembunyi baby.."

THE END

Bagaimana?! Dapet feelnya ga? Aku gatau Ini fic HoMin pertama saya jadi mohon maaf kalo jelek … Aish Beri komentar ya :3 Biar saya tahu bagaimana hasil karya saya ini… Follow dan favorite juga heheheee~ (: Hargai karya saya dengan member review ya :D Beneran ini, saya gatau gimana jadinya cerita ini dimata para readers sekalian.. And sorry for typos :3 Bikin Cuma dua jam dan ga dicek ulang #gampar At least, Thanks for everything {}

Check out my another story on my profile! (; Give me your comment! Thx..


End file.
